Porcelain Doll
by m o n k ii e c o n d o m
Summary: Yuki found a love,Her name: Unknown.Her situation: unknown.Time is running out until his next book must be in, it's half finished.But who cares!He must find the one he loves!Not M yet... getting there!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly a graceful,

Majestic figure,

Not too little,

Not too many curves,

A silk dress hanging from her shoulders.

Her calves perfectly sculpted as they glimmered from every step she took.

An angel in any eye.

Except one factor.

The pillow, old and torn blanket and stuffed teddy bear under her right arm.

Placed ever so gently.

Besides that, she was beautiful, seemingly much older then 15.

As she only was although.

But that didn't matter.

She was going to have a fun night.

The girl walked over gently to a corner, layed her pillow down, and sat againts it on the wall, her knees urled up tight to her chest, her teddy just as close and the blanket draped over her knees; watching.

Just watching.

Getting on eye on the community.

Everybody who was there,

And whatthey were like.

"Hmmm."

000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

000000000000000000000

"Oh my God, look at her,

Her eyes and that colour of hair...

So exotic!

I can't get over her.

She's almost masculine though.

Maybe that's why I'm drawn to her,

I've liked men for over a year now..."

SMACK!

"Get over yourself, you're NOT gay.

And sto talking to yourself...

It may cause the teacher mishap again... Only...

On your loved one."

_Here I go again..._

* * *

**Ahem.**

**Updating!**

**Sorry it's not Sweet Summer Romance...**

**I feel sorry for all you gusy who are reading it **

**Sowwy.**

**I'll try.**

**I just kind of ...**

**Lost Interest.**

**So it's going to be shorter than planned.**

**Trust me.**

**But I wrote this for Gaia.**

**I liked it so much it's a Gravitation fan-fic now. **

**Don't ask.**

**Sorry if the first chapter doesn't make sense!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand welcome back to another great chapter of this amazing story which I forgot the name of just right now O------------o**

**That's so creepy .----------."**

**Thanks to people who read my stories and ... subscribe to me or whatever!!**

**xD**

**Now to the story:  
**

* * *

"Hat-cheuuuuu" 

She gently wiped her nose with her pillow case.

" Hummm"

She wondered if anybody would approach her.  
She hoped nobody would. When you show up randomly at a train station with a pillow in a silk night gown people wonder what happened...  
She hoped that nobody creepy would show up.

* * *

At least, that's what he had run through his mind.  
He was setting up the perfect moment in his mind.  
The perfect moment to walk up to her and say hi, then maybe take her home and live happily ever after.  
Except, he had this feeling that she, wasn't a she.  
She was... a he. 

"That's it!"

Eiri Yuki, the most famous novelist threw his arm up in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs.He sighed. Thank you God that it was AM.

He walked over to ... her... or ... him.

* * *

"He's coming" 

She whispered into her pillow whilst hiding the fact that she was watching him.

* * *

"Hello, my name is... uh...  
Wow,  
Well, you see,  
I... uh..." 

He was loosing his cool.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!!"

_SMACK_

He thought to himself,  
_What's wrong with me? I've never lost my cool. EVER. This is not..._

_"_Thank you. You're quite handsome too."

_She replied Oo_

_SHE REPLIED!!_

"Oh uh, heh, thanks Well, Uhm, my name is Eiri, and I'ma novelist and I was wondering, uhm, well, if you wanted to ... get to know each other and, well"  
_Eiri you idiot, stop stuttering._

"I'd love to. My name is Shindo Suichi"

_I knew... knew it... She's... a he.  
And he really is the pop-star...  
I am gay by God...  
I'm fucking homosexual..._

"That's lovely Mr. Suichi.It's a pleasure to meet you."

They both nodded and Eiri helped Shuichi up and took the pillow and walked over toward the exit.

"Mr. Eiri, why were you in the train station?"  
"Because I was waiting for inspiration..."  
"At AM?"  
"Yea.. we'll say that."

_Carrie won't mind that I blew her off... I hope._

* * *

**Well that was definitely interesting **

**Let's get the next chapter moving... But only if I get some reviews kk?**

**So review and maybe some hot stuff happen xD**

**LAWL**

**Thanks for Reading this chapter which is also very short but you love me!! **


End file.
